The present invention relates to antennas, and more particularly to antennas having multi-directional spiral elements.
Antennas are used in connection with transmitters and receivers for radiating electromagnetic waves into or receiving electromagnetic waves from space. Antennas are typically directional which requires specific mounting criteria in order to receive maximum energy from a signal. For example television antennas are usually unable to receive maximum high-energy reception for all channel broadcast station signals, and such antennas must be rotated and specifically tuned for each broadcast station. Broadcast station signals may include, for example, UHF and VHF channels and FM signals.
A need has thus arisen for an antenna having a low profile, low-noise and which provides reception for multiple broadcast signals at maximum energy levels without the need for specific tuning.
In accordance with the present invention, an antenna is provided having multi-directional elements. Each element includes a conductive trace in the form of a spiral pattern extending across multiple planes angularly disposed with respect to each other.